Kirby Air Ride DS
Kirby Air Ride DS is, as the name states, a remake of Kirby Air Ride on the DS. It has new features, a bigger city trail, and even new modes! Modes City Trial Connect with Wi-Fi or play with COMs and even play with friends, you go around the new improved City Trial until you go to an event. New Areas *Underwater (Using underwater Stars, you can go underwater with more rare items) *New Volcano (Using Submarine Stars or Lavaboat Stars, you can go into the lava pool) *Island (Going past the coast, you can go to a secret island) *Mines (A cave in the forest leads to an underground mine) *Desert (A dry land where the ground is breakable) *Carnival (A bunch of rides that you can go on) *Halberd(A giant flying ship in the sky that you can go on. *Airride Custom Shop-Make custom airride machines and abilities. *Ice Volcano(A icy cold volcano. *Big Forest( A big forest. *Arcade(A bunch of games you can play. *Shop -Buy abilites and store them in your inventory which is huge! *Ramp Field (A lot of ramps that can send you to various places in the city) *Beach-Lots of stuff to do like surfing,snorkaling and go underwater in sub airride machines. *Crystal Caverns-A huge Warp Zone that warps you to places on the map and there is a secret airride machine hidden behind the volcano warper. Events Go to various events. Racing You race and choose which Star you want. Here's the courses. *Nova Valley (a place being hit by mud slides, tidal waves, and volcanos) *Icy Mines (a mine with the ground ice, cold waters, and others) *Shock Factory (a factory in a futuristic city with many dangerous tools) *Halberd (a giant ship that requires much turning around) *Circus-in-the-Sky (a giant, rotating cube in the sky that messes with your course a lot) Air Ride Machines *Warpstar- The most basic star. *Slick Star- The Slick Star is very fast, except it's difficult to turn, and it's hard to destroy. *Winged Star- Easily broke, but flies very, very high. ( this is personally my favorite ) *Compact Star- The star you begin with in City Trial. It's not very fast, and can barely glide, so this is like the prototype Warpstar. *Formula Star- It can't fly very high, and you have to charge to move so it's fast, but the turning is also bad. *Shadow Star- Like an improved Warpstar. *Swerve Star- Boosts quickly and is very fast, but you have to charge to move it. *Rocket Star- Similar to the Formula star, except it's even more faster and has better turning. *Wagon Star- A very fast star, and turns good, but it's very horrible at gliding. *Turbo Star- Like the Wagon Star, except it can glide a little. *Jet Star- A more stronger and faster Winged Star. *Flight Warpstar- A Warpstar better at gliding, but is more weaker. *Dragoon- The Dragoon is a Legendary Air Ride machine for it is great at flying, racing, and others, except it fails at turning. *Hydra- Another Legendary Air Ride machine, has this one relies on charging, and it's great at everything except gliding. *Lifeburner- The last Legendary Air Ride machine, which this one is excellent at everything. *Bulk Star- A weaker Hydra, and it's not a Legendary Air Ride. *Swimming Star- A star that relies on charging on ground, but like a Super Star in water. *Lavaboat Star- The only star that can run in lava. *Burn Star- Gets destroyed in water, but has excellent attacks because of fire, but it's indeed slow. *Super Star- A silver Warpstar that is good at everything, but not has good as the Lifeburner. *Liquid Star-It has no shape and is bad at everything but invinceable. *Sub Star- A submarine-like Star that acts like the Swimming Star except it goes on lava and underwater/lava. *Soda Star-Charge it up and it goes extremely fast for a long period of time and has great HP,plus it can turn into other sodas. *Indistructable Star-This star is invincable. *Puny Star- A weak star. *Mine Star-It looks like a mining cart. *Invisible Star -Once you get on this star you turn invisible. *Compact Star 2-this is a second edition of the Compact Star and fast and a good glide. *Compact Star 3-this machine can do everything and is the best at everything. *Ice Star-An airride that does ice attacks and is good at most things. *Shuttle Star- It is a great glider at very fast. *Mega Star-It is as good as the Lifeburner. *Multi Sub/Land Star-Multible amounts of kirbys can go on this at same time and it is perfect at everything. *Swerve Star 2-A improved version of the Swerve Star. *Ability Star-Extremely hard to get star you can be any ability you want even your custom abilities. *Multi Attacker Star-You can have multiple kirbys on this with abilities. * Striker-Super speed,and great attacks like HAVING AN ATATCHED CANNON THAT YOU OR YOUR PARTER CAN GET ON,plus perfect turning and health, you can find this in crystal caverns behind the red warp or volcano warp. Wheelie Machines *Wheelie Bike- The basic Wheelie, it's OK speed but fails to glide. *Wheelie Scooter- A weaker Wheelie Bike, but is amazing at turning. It is like the Compact Star of the Wheelies. *Rex Wheelie- An extremely fast, powerful, motorcycle, but it cannot glide at all. *Hydro Wheelie-The first wheelie that can go underwater and has great speed and turn and everything else is good. *Ice Wheelie-A Wheelie that does ice attacks. *Fire Wheelie-A Wheelie that does fire attacks. *Electro Wheelie A Wheelie that does eltro attacks. *Rocket Wheelie-Has great glides has rockets on the back and awsome speed. *Wazza Wheelie-The first legendary wheelie it can go at incredibly fast speeds,great glides and good turning. *Mega Wheelie-A Wheelie that is good at everything. Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Kirby Air Ride Games Category:Kirby (series)